Retour à l'expéditeur
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Toute sa vie, Kuroo avait attendu une occasion comme celle-ci, mais jamais il n'avait été assez naïf pour espérer qu'une chose pareille lui arrive à lui, un pauvre mortel sans histoires. Ce papier plié en quatre était un signe de la providence, un encouragement divin à prendre sa revanche sur celui qui était son ennemi juré depuis la nuit des temps. Kuroshou. OS.


HELLO FFNET, pour commencer bonne année 2020 et non je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de poster des fanfics hq ce soir on commence bien l'année ya know

Ceci est un des nombreux os kuroshou traînant sur mon ordi depuis le nanowrimo (et quand y'en a plus y'en a encore, faudra faire avec préparez vous) et je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps de le finir et de le poster. Je me doutais absolument pas que cet OS finirait par être si long mais nous y voilà lol. Un grand merci à **Liuanne** à qui j'avais raconté le scénario et qui m'a d'ailleurs donné des idées, kiss sur toi et vive le kuroshou jtm

Bonne lecture à vous et encore bonne année, je vous souhaite de sombrer dans le gouffre du kuroshou c'est ce qui peut vous arriver de mieux trust me

* * *

**RETOUR A ****L'EXPÉDITEUR**

* * *

_« Les lucioles fusaient comme des comètes_

_Mon terrain de jeu, tes larmes et tes lèvres_

_Finalement tout est écrit dans ma lettre_

_Et je la brûle, tout doit disparaître »_

Enfant du solstice, **Kyo**_._

* * *

Daishou hésita longuement avant de sortir le papier plié en quatre qui était enfermé dans la poche de sa veste depuis trois jours. Il l'avait tant ouvert et relu, refermé et replié que les bords en étaient fragilisés. C'était une simple feuille arrachée de son cahier de maths, un carré sur lequel il avait aligné plusieurs phrases écrites et ré-écrites, la version finale d'une vingtaine de brouillons déchiquetés minutieusement dans la corbeille à papiers de sa chambre.

* * *

_« Yamaka, _

_Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas encore très bien, mais ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de t'avouer que tu me plais énormément. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir l'occasion de te connaître davantage, alors si jamais tu ressens la même chose…mon casier est au numéro 39. Mais je serai tout aussi heureux que tu viennes me parler face à face. À toi de voir, si toutefois tu as ne serait-ce que l'envie de répondre à mon message. _

_Daishou Suguru »_

* * *

Il n'avait jamais été un poète, mais il s'était appliqué du mieux qu'il avait pu afin d'écrire ces quelques lignes. Peut-être qu'elle en rirait, peut-être qu'elle le jetterait immédiatement avec dédain, ou peut-être, qui sait, qu'il recevrait une réponse…

Daishou inspira profondément. Il avait traîné trop longtemps dans les couloirs déserts de Nohebi après la fin de son entraînement de volley. Le type qui passait le balai dans les couloirs n'allait sans doute pas tarder, et il n'avait que très peu envie de glisser son mot dans le casier de Mika sous ses yeux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il le glissa entre les interstices de la porte en métal qui portait le numéro 11. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il l'entendit retomber de l'autre côté, probablement sur une pile de livres. C'était fait, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre de voir s'il se couvrirait de honte le lendemain, ou si ses efforts seraient couronnés de succès.

Daishou quitta les lieux en songeant que même s'il essuyait une défaite, il n'aurait aucun regret à la fin de sa troisième année en regardant Mika partir sans jamais lui avoir donné ce mot.

Kuroo soupira en quittant les vestiaires le dernier, les cheveux encore humides après la douche qu'il venait de prendre. La majorité de l'équipe avait déjà débarrassé le plancher, mais il ne s'était pas spécialement pressé ce soir-là. L'une de ses tantes venait dîner à la maison et allait probablement passer la soirée à l'asticoter sur sa coupe de cheveux et lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà abandonné le volley pour se concentrer sur ses études : somme toute une soirée très agréable en perspective.

Il se dirigea vers son casier pour y récupérer son sac de cours et bâilla en faisant tourner le cadenas à code qui le maintenait fermé. Il plissa les yeux en remarquant un papier plié en quatre posé sur son livre de chimie. En le dépliant, il espéra que Kenma ne s'était pas fait kidnapper et que ça n'était pas sa demande de rançon. À force de passer tous ses trajets en train à jouer à la console, il n'était vraiment pas assez vigilant et ce genre d'accident lui pendait au nez maintenant que Kuroo ne faisait plus le même trajet que lui. Kenma finirait par l'endetter sur sept générations avec cette attitude.

Kuroo passa de la perplexité à l'incrédulité totale au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les quelques lignes tracées à l'encre verte. Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la signature et il manqua de s'étouffer sous la force du fou rire qui secoua son corps tout entier.

Daishou Suguru avait le béguin pour Mika, la Mika Yamaka de leur classe, et il avait été assez stupide pour confondre son casier avec celui de Kuroo.

Toute sa vie, Kuroo avait attendu une occasion comme celle-ci de se venger pour toutes les fois où Daishou lui avait fait des sales coups, mais jamais il n'avait été assez naïf pour espérer qu'une chose pareille lui arrive à _lui_, un pauvre mortel sans histoires. Ce papier plié en quatre était un signe de la providence, un encouragement divin à prendre sa revanche sur celui qui était son ennemi juré depuis la nuit des temps – enfin si la maternelle pouvait être considérée comme telle.

Il replia délicatement le papier et le rangea dans son agenda afin de ne pas le froisser. Il lui fallait réfléchir longuement à la manière la plus appropriée de faire payer son erreur à Daishou. Aller fanfaronner devant lui en lui montrant le bout de papier afin de voir son expression hautaine et moqueuse se décomposer était une perspective plus qu'alléchante, mais il pouvait faire mieux, _beaucoup mieux_ en termes de nuisance.

La solution était toute trouvée : il allait écrire une réponse à Daishou.

Kuroo passa une excellente soirée malgré la présence de sa tante et ses inévitables tirades sur l'importance du travail scolaire – comme si Kuroo ne faisait pas partie des cinq premiers de sa classe en dépit de son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Nohebi.

\- Eh bien Tetsurou, tu es beaucoup plus souriant que d'habitude, fit remarquer sa tante. Tu es amoureux ?

Kuroo aurait levé les yeux au ciel et prié pour que ce repas se termine au plus vite n'importe quel autre jour de l'année, mais cette fois-ci il se contenta de secouer la tête avec un léger ricanement.

\- Oh oui, je suis fou amoureux. D'ailleurs il faut que je vous laisse, je vais aller écrire une lettre à ma dulcinée, ça ne peut pas attendre.

\- Testu, protesta son père. On a même pas mangé le dessert.

\- L'amour ça coupe l'appétit, dit sa tante, conciliante. Laisse-le donc s'exprimer.

\- Merci tata, gloussa Kuroo. Toi tu me comprends.

\- Ne crois pas que tu es dispensé de débarrasser la table ! lui dit sa mère. Tu as intérêt à redescendre quand je t'appellerai.

Tout guilleret, Kuroo embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Une fois installé à son bureau, Kuroo s'arma de son plus beau stylo rose à paillettes, relique qui datait de l'époque où l'une des amies de sa mère lui avait offert un journal intime rose bonbon en ayant oublié qu'il était un garçon. Le stylo marchait toujours très bien et Kuroo le réservait pour les grandes occasions.

Il déchira une page du même journal aux pages roses pour plus de crédibilité lorsqu'il entrerait dans la peau de son personnage : la douce et belle Mika, qui faisait chavirer le cœur de cet abruti de Daishou. Cette seule idée suffit à le faire glousser tout seul devant son bureau.

* * *

« _Suguru_ (non, _Sugu-chan_, se corrigea-t-il, car quitte à faire ce genre de blague autant y aller franco)

_Je suis très flattée par le mot que tu as laissé dans mon casier hier soir. Je ne savais pas du tout que tu t'intéressais à moi et j'en suis très heureuse. Je serai ravie d'en savoir plus sur toi, et je pense qu'échanger des messages dans nos casiers peut-être un moyen très original de faire connaissance. Après tout, certaines choses sont plus faciles à faire passer par écrit._ »

_Avec toute mon affection, Mika_

* * *

Kuroo se relut avec le plus grand soin. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à l'écriture de Mika, mais il s'était inspiré de celle, soignée, de sa voisine de classe. Daishou allait définitivement tomber dans le panneau. Toutefois un détail restait encore à régler : le moment crucial où il déposerait le mot, sans se faire prendre.

Kuroo eut le temps d'y réfléchir environ dix minutes, après quoi sa mère l'appela pour débarrasser la table. Il décida de s'éclipser discrètement durant leur première heure de cours, où il pourrait facilement se faufiler dans les couloirs déserts sans se faire attraper.

Daishou somnolait dans le bus le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi, rongé par l'anxiété après avoir déposé son message dans le casier de Mika. Et si elle se moquait de lui ? Pire, et si elle montrait son message à toute la classe ?

Il en avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit.

Assis au fond du bus qui l'emmenait au lycée Nohebi, Daishou s'aspirait donc qu'à récupérer un tout petit peu de sommeil avant d'affronter cette dure journée de cours. C'était sans compter l'énergumène le plus abominable sur cette planète : Kuroo Tetsurou, qui décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant son arrêt.

\- Alors Daishou, bien dormi ? lui lança-t-il avec un sourire bien trop enjoué.

Kuroo était de bonne humeur, ce qui était une mauvaise nouvelle, peu importe comment on regardait la situation. Daishou leva les yeux au ciel puis les referma, bien décidé à continuer sa sieste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Mais rien du tout, roucoula Kuroo. Je prenais simplement des nouvelles de mon estimé et estimable vice-capitaine.

\- Fiche moi la paix, grogna Daishou. Je sais pas ce qui te prend, mais si c'est mes devoirs de maths qui t'intéressent tu peux te brosser.

Kuroo éclata de rire.

\- Oh arrête, tu sais très bien que j'en ai pas besoin.

\- Alors pourquoi tu viens me casser les pieds ? Ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais j'essaie de dormir.

\- T'es si fatigué que ça ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se couchent tôt.

\- C'est ceux qui se _lèvent_ tôt.

\- Les deux vont ensemble.

\- Oui, un peu comme mon poing et ta figure si tu fermes pas ta –

Daishou s'interrompit, car une silhouette familière venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Ses cheveux bruns coincés dans l'écharpe qu'elle avait remontée jusque sur son nez, Mika se frayait un chemin jusqu'à une place libre dans le car, à quelques rangées à peine de lui et de Kuroo. Ce dernier lui donna une pichenette sur l'épaule.

\- Allô ? La terre appelle Daishou…

Il reporta à regret son attention sur Kuroo, qui le fixait avec un sourire des plus agaçants, comme s'il savait exactement ce qui l'avait perturbé. Mais c'était tout à fait impossible, et Daishou récupéra son sac posé sous son siège avant de se lever.

\- Écoute Tetsu-chan, j'ai mieux à faire de ma journée que de discuter avec toi. Alors si tu veux bien, on se verra à l'entraînement, d'ici là sois gentil et fous-moi la paix.

Il lui tapota l'épaule d'un air faussement compatissant.

\- Je sais que je vais te manquer, mais il faudra faire avec.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers l'avant du bus, prenant soin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Kuroo et lui.

* * *

Lorsque Daishou ouvrit son casier à la seconde pause de la matinée, son cœur manqua un battement en apercevant un papier rose plié en quatre au-dessus de ses livres de cours. Jetant un coup d'œil méfiant aux alentours, il le glissa dans son agenda et referma la porte de son casier.

Alors qu'il se rendait en cours, une seule pensée accaparait ses pensées. Mika lui avait répondu. Daishou était aussi impatient qu'angoissé de découvrir ce qu'elle avait écrit sur ce papier, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque que quiconque lui pose des questions, alors cela devrait attendre le déjeuner.

La fin de la matinée fut la plus lente de sa vie, malgré ses efforts pour se concentrer sur le cours que le professeur dispensait, plutôt que sur son agenda et ce qu'il contenait. Lorsqu'il fut enfin autorisé à quitter la classe aux alentours de midi, Daishou fit signe à Numai.

\- Allez à la cafétéria sans moi, faut que je passe au local avant, j'ai oublié un truc hier. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

\- Ça marche, répondit ce dernier. À plus tard.

Une fois que Numai et Hiroo eurent tourné les talons, Daishou prit la direction du local, où il pourrait enfin y lire le mot que Mika lui avait écrit. Ils n'avaient pas entraînement avant le lendemain et ils n'étaient que deux à avoir la clé. Personne n'avait rien à y faire à cette heure-ci, il était donc quasiment certain d'y être tranquille.

Sortant la clé de la poche de sa veste, Daishou déverrouilla le local du club de volley et referma la porte derrière lui. Il déplia le message de Mika avec autant de lenteur que d'appréhension. Lorsque ses yeux parcoururent la dernière ligne du message, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se mettait à rougir comme une collégienne.

Mika avait répondu à son message, elle se sentait _flattée_, et encore mieux que ça, elle voulait continuer à lui écrire. Daishou replia le mot et le rangea précieusement dans l'un de ses classeurs, si euphorique qu'il aurait pu sauter de joie. Il entreprit immédiatement de déchirer une nouvelle page de son cahier de chimie afin de lui écrire une réponse. Lorsqu'il en fut satisfait, il plia le mot et le rangea dans la poche de sa veste. En sortant du local, tout guilleret qu'il était d'avoir vu ses efforts payer, il manqua de percuter Kuroo de plein fouet.

\- Encore toi ? soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit Kuroo d'un air soupçonneux en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que_ toi_ tu fiches au local à cette heure-ci ?

\- J'avais oublié…mon agenda. Et je l'ai récupéré. C'est bon, tu vas me laisser passer ?

\- Mouais, lâcha Kuroo.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

Avant que Kuroo n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Daishou se reprit.

\- Ah mais j'avais presque oublié ! Je m'en fous, en fait. Bye-bye, Tetsu-chan.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Daishou se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la cafétéria. Il ne s'était pas ridiculisé devant la fille qui lui plaisait, et sa technique d'approche avait fonctionné. Pas même Kuroo ne pourrait lui gâcher cette journée.

* * *

Quelques jours et quelques messages plus tard, Mika entra dans la classe de Daishou avec une de ses amies. Daishou lui fit un signe de la main, mais ne reçut qu'un sourire aux contours perplexe en retour. Finalement, Mika reporta son attention sur Hana, une fille de leur classe qu'elle était venue voir.

Assez étonné par la réaction de Mika, Daishou finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle trouvait amusant de faire semblant de ne pas se connaître. Soit. Il n'allait certainement pas l'embarrasser en allant la saluer devant ses amies si elle n'en avait pas envie. Et pour être honnêtes, les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient suffisaient à le combler. Il avait l'impression d'être affreusement vieux jeu à envoyer des lettres à la personne qui lui plaisait alors que de simples textos auraient suffi, mais devoir attendre le lendemain pour ouvrir son casier et immanquablement y découvrir un nouveau papier était bien plus agréable qu'un simple échange par téléphone.

Ces messages ne dépassaient jamais dix lignes, mais ils n'étaient jamais décevants. Daishou refermait toujours son casier le sourire aux lèvres et le simple fait de savoir que c'était la fille la plus adorable du lycée qui les avait écrits suffit à lui arracher un sourire.

Cependant ce dernier disparut de son visage lorsqu'il reçut une boulette de papier sur la nuque. Il se retourna et découvrit sans une once de surprise le visage de Kuroo, qui semblait très fier de sa petite blague. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop enjoué ces derniers temps, comme si on lui avait récemment annoncé qu'il avait gagné à la loterie nationale. C'était tout bonnement insupportable.

En temps normal, il aurait rendu la pareille à Kuroo et une tierce personne aurait dû les séparer avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent, mais Daishou n'allait certainement pas se donner en spectacle devant Mika. Il fit pivoter sa chaise afin de complètement lui faire face, puis il se soupira d'un air navré :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tetsu-chan ? Tu t'ennuies ? T'as l'air d'avoir désespérément envie que je t'accorde mon attention ces derniers temps. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le.

Kuroo se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Décidément on peut rien te cacher…Mais je n'ose vraiment pas te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, tu ne comprendrais pas.

Daishou posa une main sur celle de Kuroo, l'air compatissant.

\- N'aie pas peur. Tu sais, entre capitaine et vice-capitaine, on peut tout se dire.

Kuroo releva les yeux vers lui et soupira comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire lui demandait un effort surhumain. Finalement, il allongea la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle effleure la joue de Daishou, puis la mèche qi retombait du côté droit de son visage. Trop choqué pour réagir, Daishou écarquilla les yeux, figé sur plage, alors que Kuroo entortillait l'une de ses mèches autour de son index. Pendant un moment qui dura moins d'une demi-seconde, Daishou se surprit à se demander s'il ne s'était pas instinctivement penché en avant.

\- J'ai jamais osé de le dire, mais cette couleur de cheveux c'est vraiment pas possible.

Reprenant immédiatement ses esprits, Daishou lui donna une tape sur la main pour la chasser de ses cheveux, qui devaient être tout décoiffés à cause de ses bêtises.

\- Quand t'auras appris à te servir d'un peigne, tu pourras me donner des leçons, répliqua-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à l'endroit où Mika se trouvait auparavant, qui était maintenant désert. Il ne l'avait pas vue partir, mais il espérait grandement qu'elle n'avait rien vu du geste de Kuroo.

* * *

_Suguru, _

_Tu t'entends bien avec ton capitaine ? À chaque fois que je te croise dans les couloirs, j'ai l'impression de te voir avec lui, donc je me demandais si vous étiez amis ou simplement coéquipiers. En tout cas il a l'air très sympathique. _

_Avec toute mon affection, Mika_

* * *

Daishou repensait à ce mot en boucle alors qu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires de Nohebi. Il trouvait assez étrange que Mika ait remarqué qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Kuroo – lui-même n'avait pas l'impression de l'apercevoir dans les couloirs si souvent que ça.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui répondrait, en sortant de l'entraînement. Lui-même préférait éviter de penser trop longtemps à Kuroo sous peine de s'infliger des migraines. Sa rencontre avec lui datait du début du collège, période à laquelle ils se vouaient une haine viscérale – ou en tout cas aussi viscérale que pouvait être une relation lorsqu'on avait entre onze et quinze ans, évidemment.

Daishou avait compris dès son année de seconde qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tolérer Kuroo s'il voulait un jour devenir titulaire de l'équipe de volley de Nohebi. Ils étaient alors parvenus à un accord tacite : ils pouvaient se disputer autant que ça leur chantait en dehors du gymnase, mais dès qu'il était question de volleyball, ils feraient un effort pour travailler en équipe. La chose n'avait pas été aisée, mais ils y avaient tous les deux mis du cœur et à force de persévérance, les troisième années avaient fini par leur faire assez confiance pour les nommer capitaine et vice-capitaine.

Il aurait été incapable de mettre un mot sur sa relation avec Kuroo. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à se lancer des piques si personne ne les stoppait, mais ils avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas le faire subir à leurs équipiers pendant les entraînements et les matchs. Le reste du temps, en revanche, ces derniers n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de les supporter.

Daishou termina de lacer ses baskets et se leva du banc pour suivre Kuroo hors du vestiaire jusqu'au gymnase.

\- Comme vous le savez, on joue notre premier match de l'interlycée dans deux semaines. On est contre le lycée Nekoma, c'est pas rien, ils sont coriaces. Mon meilleur ami y est d'ailleurs, c'est un petit enfoiré qui va nous donner du fil à retordre. Mais on s'est entraînés dur pour ça et je compte sur vous tous pour tout donner.

\- On fera ce qu'il faut pour gagner, comme d'habitude, ajouta Daishou. Donnez tout ce que vous avez. Et ne reculez devant rien, surtout. On trouvera leur faille quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Vous l'avez entendu, ricana Kuroo. Au travail.

Daishou le suivit du regard alors qu'il se postait de l'autre côté du filet, le regarda réajuster l'une de ses gennoullières et frapper dans le dos de Kuguri pour le secouer. Il ne put réprimer le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne le rejoigne.

* * *

_Chère Mika, _

_Ah, comment te dire ce que je pense de Kuroo. Pour commencer, c'est le pire abruti que je connaisse. Il ne sait pas se coiffer, je pense que c'est assez évident comme ça d'ailleurs, et pour finir, il se croit bien plus malin qu'il ne l'est. Mais malgré tout ça, c'est un très bon capitaine. Je pense qu'on fait du bon travail ensemble. Mais si tu veux savoir si je l'apprécie…disons que ça dépend des jours. La plupart du temps, je suis trop occupé à me chamailler avec lui pour me poser la question. Mais si quiconque venait à dire du mal de lui, il aurait affaire à moi. Après tout c'est vrai, je suis le mieux placé pour ça._

_Suguru_

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Kuroo relisait pour la cinquième fois le dernier message que Daishou avait laissé dans son casier. Il avait beau savoir que c'était son ennemi juré qui l'avait écrit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver ridiculement mignon. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il répondait assidûment aux messages qu'il trouvait sur son livre de chimie en arrivant en cours, et il ne s'était toujours pas lassé de cette mascarade. S'il avait d'abord pensé faire marcher Daishou au maximum trois jours avant de se moquer ouvertement de lui, il s'amusait beaucoup trop pour arrêter de sitôt.

Certes, il allait bien falloir qu'il réfléchisse à la façon dont il annoncerait à Daishou que la personne avec qui il correspondait était loin d'être Mika. Kuroo avait beau savoir qu'il finirait par le démasquer si cette plaisanterie durait trop longtemps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prolonger la supercherie jour après jour.

Jouer le rôle de Mika lui plaisait beaucoup, cela allait sans dire. Comment Daishou ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que Mika rangeait ses livres dans le casier numéro 11 et non pas 10 le dépassait, honnêtement. Cependant, il avait la nette impression qu'il ne cherchait pas à la prendre en flagrant délit. Comme il se plaisait à le lui écrire, il devait apprécier cette correspondance et n'était de toute évidence pas pressé de passer à autre chose.

Kuroo finit par ranger le mot avec les autres, dans un classeur au fond de son tiroir qui contenait des cours de première année, là où sa mère n'irait certainement pas fouiller. Il les avait classés par ordre chronologique et les relisait dès qu'il avait besoin de rire un peu.

Kenma lui avait dit qu'il était ignoble lorsqu'il était venu jouer à Mario Kart chez lui trois jours plus tôt et que Kuroo lui avait raconté son plan machiavélique, mais d'un autre côté, son meilleur ami avait tout de même admis que Daishou le méritait probablement. Kenma ne le portait pas son cœur non plus, même si à l'époque du collège, c'était surtout Kuroo qui se disputait avec lui à longueur de journée. Maintenant que Kenma et lui étaient dans des établissements différents, ce dernier avait la chance de ne plus côtoyer son immonde vice-capitaine. Il avait tout de même assuré à Kuroo qu'il finirait par le regretter. Pour l'instant, sa prédiction ne s'était pas encore vérifiée.

Kuroo s'amusait de toute façon beaucoup trop pour écouter les recommandations de Kenma. Déchirant une nouvelle page de papier rose, il s'appliqua à écrire sa réponse au dernier message de Daishou.

* * *

_Suguru, _

_Ravie que ma blague t'ait fait rire, j'avais peur que tu ne la comprennes pas, puisque tu m'as dit que tu détestais la chimie. Comme quoi, tout n'est pas perdu ! Au fait, l'interlycée approche, pas vrai ? J'espère que vous êtes prêts à faire honneur à notre école, avec le reste du club de volley ;) _

_ Avec toute mon affection, Mika_

* * *

Satisfait, Kuroo plia soigneusement son message et le rangea derrière la coque opaque de son téléphone. Il le déposerait le lendemain à une heure où personne ne traînerait du côté des casiers et une fois de plus, Daishou n'y verrait que du feu.

Le lendemain soir, son rituel de lecture du message de Daishou fut plus surprenant que d'ordinaire.

* * *

_Chère Mika, _

_En effet, je ne suis peut-être pas si nul que ça en chimie ! On verra ça au moment des examens, je prie pour avoir une bonne note. Et pour ce qui est de l'interlycée, je vois que tu es bien renseignée ;) On s'entraîne à fond ces derniers temps, mais je dois avouer que ça m'angoisse quand même un peu. On joue contre Nekoma pour les qualifications. J'aimerais bien améliorer la puissance de mes services. Mais bon, on verra bien ! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas. Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'intéresses à notre équipe en tout cas._

_Suguru_

* * *

Kuroo reposa lentement le mot sur son bureau et cala son menton sur ses mains croisées. Il avait bien remarqué que Daishou mettait encore plus d'énergie que d'ordinaire dans leurs entraînements ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait pas soupçonné qu'il se sentait aussi frustré par la qualité de ses services. Certes, il n'était pas le meilleur dans ce domaine, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'avait inquiété outre mesure.

Daishou avait beau être bon pour dissimuler ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il ressentait, Kuroo se sentit stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il était d'ordinaire plus ou moins capable de voir à travers le sarcasme et les faux sourires de Daishou et ne pas avoir décelé une chose pareille était indigne de son rôle de capitaine. S'il n'était même pas capable de se rendre compte des angoisses de son vice-capitaine, comment pouvait-il prétendre amener Nohebi jusqu'aux nationales ?

Il allait trouver un moyen d'aider Daishou, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Pour le bien de l'équipe.

* * *

Daishou s'essuyait le visage avec sa serviette à la fin de l'entraînement, assis sur le banc. À quelques mètres de lui, Kuroo discutait avec Numai. Daishou l'observa distraitement essuyer la sueur qui perlait à son font à l'aide du bas de son maillot d'entraînement. Finalement, il arqua un sourcil en le voyant s'avancer vers lui.

\- On fait quelques services avant de partir ? lui proposa Kuroo.

En temps normal, Daishou aurait rétorqué « En quel honneur ? », mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'en faire quelques-uns de plus.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Ils travaillèrent leurs services environ une demi-heure sans échanger autre chose que des remarques techniques et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'un moment où ils sentirent leurs forces s'abandonner.

À la fin de leur session d'entraînement, allongés sur le parquet du gymnase, ils reprirent lentement leur souffle. Les yeux fermés, Daishou finit par murmurer :

\- Merci.

\- C'est rien, dit Kuroo. On peut remettre ça la semaine prochaine, si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Daishou.

Une éternité passa avant qu'il ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

\- Comment t'as su que je m'inquiétais à propos de mes services ? finit-il par lui demander.

Kuroo mit tant de temps à lui répondre que Daishou se demanda s'il l'avait entendu.

\- J'aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt.

Ça n'était pas une réponse, et Daishou sentit un frisson incompréhensible le parcourir.

\- J'aurais dû t'en parler, surtout, soupira-t-il.

\- Peu importe. Dis-le-moi, la prochaine fois, dit Kuroo. Je me moquerais pas de toi.

\- Je sais.

Mais est-ce qu'il en était si certain que ça ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment dire ce qui l'inquiétait à Kuroo, est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux plus qu'une entente cordiale, est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire quelque chose de personnel, quelque chose qu'il n'admettrait pas devant n'importe qui ?

Est-ce qu'il était prêt à parler de ses doutes à Kuroo, après des années de rivalité assumée entre eux ?

Il aurait été stupide de ne pas au moins essayer.

\- Tu penses qu'on va battre Nekoma ?

Kuroo laissa échapper un soupir. Peut-être bien qu'un sourire s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais Daishou ne pouvait pas le voir, dans tous les cas. Ou peut-être bien que Kuroo appréhendait le match, lui aussi.

\- On va clairement pas leur faciliter la tâche, en tout cas. Je suis pas devin, mais on pourrait bien gagner, ouais.

\- J'espère que Kenma se tient prêt à ce qu'on le fasse courir partout.

\- Oh, il me le fera payer d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ça serait pas drôle sinon.

Les néons du plafond agressèrent les yeux de Daishou lorsqu'il les rouvrit.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée de s'allonger là, marmonna Kuroo. Je vais jamais réussir à me relever.

Au prix d'un effort suprême, Daishou se rassit et termina sa bouteille d'eau. Il tendit sa main à Kuroo pour l'aider à se relever. Il le regretta immédiatement, car il faillit basculer en avant à cause du manque de coopération de Kuroo, qui se laissait soulever comme un poids mort d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

\- Ben alors, railla Kuroo. Pas assez de force ?

\- Si t'étais pas si grand… grogna Daishou.

\- Tu devrais pas complexer sur ta taille, répliqua-t-il. C'est mignon de faire un mètre cinquante.

Daishou tira vivement sur son bras et cette fois ce fut au tour de Kuroo de manquer de lui tomber dessus. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, ils firent chacun un pas en arrière.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte sur le chemin du retour et Daishou en oublia de vérifier son casier.

Kuroo avait beau être éreinté ce soir-là, il s'assit tout de même à son bureau pour écrire un message à Daishou. Il était plutôt satisfait de leur séance d'entraînement. Il avait beau toujours être convaincu qu'il aurait dû remarquer la frustration de Daishou quant à ses services bien plus tôt, mais il était parvenu à faire en sorte qu'il se confie à lui, alors tout n'était pas perdu.

En repêchant son stylo dans son pot à crayons, Kuroo songea à toutes les choses qu'il aurait voulu dire à Daishou, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas, juste parce qu'il était… eh bien, lui. Même s'il essayait, ce dernier ne le croirait pas, de toute façon.

* * *

_Suguru, _

_Alors ça va mieux tes services ? J'espère que tu te sens plus confiant que la semaine dernière ! _En tout cas, je suis là pour toi, tu sais.

_Avec toute mon affection, Mika_

* * *

Daishou sourit en repliant le message de Mika. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il se sentait plus léger grâce à sa discussion avec Kuroo la veille, ou s'il devait remercier ces quelques phrases.

Sans doute un peu des deux.

* * *

_Chère Mika,_

_Et si on passait un marché ? Si on gagne le match contre Nekoma, tu m'autorises à t'inviter à sortir. Dis-moi ce que t'en penses ;)_

_Suguru_

* * *

Kuroo gardait les yeux rivés sur les mots avec le vain espoir que les relire suffisamment de fois finirait par les modifier comme par magie. Surtout le premier.

_« Tu t'es infligé ça toi-même. »_

Il savait qu'il devait tout raconter à Daishou avant que les dégâts soient irréparables et qu'il ne le déteste à jamais. C'était peut-être déjà trop tard pour ça, d'ailleurs.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait essayé, il n'avait pu se résoudre à mettre un terme à cette mascarade, pas alors que Daishou et lui étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été auparavant et que ce dernier semblait enfin lui accorder sa confiance. Tout ça volerait en éclats à la seconde où il saurait ce qu'il avait fait.

Le plus ridicule de toute l'histoire était que les choses se passaient si bien entre Daishou et lui, alors que ce dernier était persuadé d'être fou amoureux d'une fille qui n'avait jamais reçu ses lettres. C'était bien ce qu'elles étaient, des lettres d'amour.

Que penserait Daishou quand il réaliserait que c'était Kuroo, de toutes les personnes possibles imaginables, qui lui avait envoyé ces messages ? Le traiterait t-il de tous les noms, se moquerait-il de lui pour n'avoir rien eu d'autre à faire de ses journées que de lui envoyer des mots d'amour dans le seul but d'obtenir son attention ? Ou se contenterait-il de le haïr pour le restant de ces jours à cause de cette blague qui avait duré bien trop longtemps pour en être une ?

Kuroo avait du mal à savoir quel scénario était le pire, mais cela avait peu d'importance, car dans tous les cas il était complètement fichu.

Finalement, il décida de répondre. S'ils gagnaient ce match, il irait tout avouer à Daishou. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se montrer et d'admettre ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

_Suguru, _

_Très bien, vous avez intérêt à gagner dans ce cas. _

_Avec toute mon affection, Mika_

* * *

Kuroo se réveilla avec une autre idée stupide. Quitte à décevoir Daishou, autant que ce moment désagréable arrive après le match. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à convaincre Mika de venir les voir jouer. Daishou le détesterait quoiqu'il arrive, mais au moins il ne lui aurait pas gâché son match en lui donnant le faux espoir qu'elle viendrait.

Il se trouva donc devant le bâtiment où Mika avait cours, juste avant que ce dernier ne prenne fin. Lorsqu'il la vit descendre l'escalier, sa fidèle écharpe rose poudré enroulée autour du cou, une grimace lui échappa. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Hana, sa meilleure amie. Il pouvait oublier son plan d'être discret.

\- Yamaka ? lui lança Kuroo en se décollant du mur contre lequel il était adossé.

Elle se retourna vers lui et Hana s'interrompit également au milieu de sa phrase pour le toiser d'un air perplexe.

\- Je peux te parler seul à seul deux minutes ? Ça sera pas long.

Mika échangea un regard avec Hana et finalement elle acquiesça.

\- T'as qu'à m'attendre à l'arrêt de bus, je te rejoins.

\- Ok, répondit Hana avec une lueur malicieuse au fond du regard. À plus tard, Kuroo.

\- C'est ça, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Hana suivit le reste de la classe 1-B jusqu'à la sortie alors que Kuroo se retournait vers Mika, qui le regardait les bras croisés.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me demander, Kuroo ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Kuroo ne la connaissait pas très bien, mais il était heureux qu'elle ne soit pas sur la défensive – d'autres auraient pu l'être et elles auraient eu raison. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait qu'il envoyait des lettres à Daishou en se faisant passer pour elle. Il se prendrait probablement une gifle magistrale qu'il aurait bien méritée.

\- Euh, oui, se reprit Kuroo. Tu es libre samedi après midi, pas hasard ?

Mika éclata de rire et Kuroo comprit immédiatement pourquoi Daishou avait complètement perdu les pédales et décidé de lui écrire tous ces messages.

\- Tu veux m'inviter à sortir ?

\- Non ! s'écria Kuroo. Pas du tout, t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de le savoir alors ?

\- Eh bien… Le club de volley joue contre Nekoma samedi prochain. Et je me disais que ça serait super si tu pouvais venir nous encourager.

Mika écarquilla les yeux d'un air circonspect.

\- Je pourrais, répondit-elle, mais je ne comprends pas bien… Enfin sans vouloir te vexer, on se connaît à peine, donc je vois pas quelle différence ça peut faire que je vienne ou pas.

\- Je sais, je sais, dit Kuroo en cherchant une excuse à toute vitesse. Mais tu étais venue au match de l'équipe de basket pour soutenir Hana le mois dernier, pas vrai ? Je trouvais que tu encourageais très bien. Et on risque d'en avoir besoin.

\- Ah bon, s'étonna Mika avec un léger rire. Si tu le dis.

Elle leva un regard espiègle vers lui, qui lui fit songer que Daishou aurait eu bien du souci à se faire s'il ne s'était pas trompé de casier.

\- C'est vraiment la manière la plus chelou que j'ai jamais vue pour inviter quelqu'un à sortir.

\- Je te répète que c'est pas du tout ce que je cherche, lui promit Kuroo d'une voix pleine de détresse.

Si Daishou entendait ne serait-ce qu'un mot à propos d'une chose pareille, il pouvait d'ores et déjà se considérer comme un homme mort.

\- Je plaisante, le rassura Mika. Je vais essayer de venir, c'est promis.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est très sympa de ta part. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi en échange, dis-le-moi.

\- Eh bien…tu pourrais me remercier avec un rendez-vous.

Kuroo sentit son visage se décomposer, mais Mika éclata de rire avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir à l'endroit le plus opportun pour creuser sa tombe.

\- Je te faisais marcher, mais vu ta réaction c'est assez facile de deviner que tu en pinces déjà pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je… En fait, oui. admit-il, sentant son cœur se serrer. Désolé.

\- C'est rien, je vais juste devoir annoncer à tout ton fan-club que ton cœur est déjà pris. Elles vont pas s'en remettre.

\- Mon _quoi _?

\- Je déconne, encore une fois. Le mec du club du volley que tout le monde veut pécho c'est Numai. T'inquiètes pas tu peux dormir tranquille.

Kuroo la regarda partir, aussi confus que traumatisé par cet échange qui avait duré moins de dix minutes. Mission accomplie, malgré les dommages collatéraux sur sa santé mentale.

* * *

\- Je galère en chimie, lui dit Daishou à la fin d'un entraînement, quelques jours avant le match.

Kuroo termina de lacer ses chaussures et releva la tête vers lui.

\- Je t'ai proposé mon aide le mois dernier et tu m'as envoyé chier, fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras.

Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de refuser, mais rendre la tâche facile à Daishou était hors de question.

\- Ouais, mais le mois dernier y'avait pas les exams et j'avais encore le luxe de t'envoyer chier.

\- Dix-huit heures chez moi ?

\- Ça roule, sois pas en retard.

Kuroo secoua la tête de dépit, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'ingratitude de Daishou et de son temps précieux qu'il allait gaspiller à l'aider. Son sourire n'échappa à personne.

* * *

Daishou somnolait dans le bus lorsque les échos d'une conversation attisèrent sa curiosité. Juste derrière lui, deux filles de la classe de Mika discutaient à voix basse.

\- T'es sûre de ça ?

\- Mais oui, je te dis que j'ai vu Kuroo-kun demander à lui parler seul à seul l'autre soir. Si ça se trouve, il l'a invitée à sortir…

Les mots auraient manqué à Daishou pour décrire à quel point il était abasourdi en entendant ces paroles. Kuroo et Mika ? Absolument rien ne tournait rond dans cette phrase. C'était forcément une coïncidence.

Aussi absurde que la chose lui paraissait, il passa la journée à retourner les hypothèses les plus folles dans sa tête.

Kuroo et Mika.

Daishou pouvait difficilement imaginer une situation plus cauchemardesque. Et encore plus problématique, il était incapable de décider duquel des deux il se sentait le plus jaloux.

* * *

Debout devant l'un des éviers des toilettes, Kuroo soupira longuement. Il ne pourrait y rester planqué que deux ou trois minutes de plus, ou les autres se douteraient que quelque chose n'allait pas et tout son beau discours sur la persévérance n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Deux minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, ça se tentait. Ensuite il retrouverait le reste de Nohebi et ils repartiraient de ce gymnase en espérant gagner le match qui suivrait. Comme si tout allait parfaitement bien.

Mais rien n'allait, pourtant. Kuroo aurait dû être capable d'accepter que ça ne serait pas si facile, qu'ils avaient joué contre une équipe qui avait largement fait ses preuves par le passé, contre Kenma qui ne laissait jamais rien au hasard – ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules à cet instant précis, et que celles-ci n'étaient peut être pas assez solides pour le supporter, finalement.

Perdre faisait partie du jeu, il le savait mieux que personne. Gagner n'aurait aucun sens s'il ne devait pas de temps à autre ressentir cette déception écrasante. Ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

Gagner le premier match et perdre le second aurait été plus facile. Ils n'auraient pas à passer des jours avec la pression grandissante de l'élimination, et lui n'aurait pas à constamment se demander comment il pouvait bien prétendre amener son équipe jusqu'aux nationales s'il était incapable d'encaisser une pauvre défaite.

Dans un élan de défaitisme, il songea que peut-être que sa tante avait raison et qu'il aurait mieux fait de se concentrer sur ses études. La chimie ne risquait pas de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux, elle.

Kuroo se redressa soudainement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Ah, la place est déjà prise. Je vais me trouver un autre endroit pour aller pleurer, excuse-moi.

Kuroo ne tourna même pas la tête vers Daishou, les pires répliques se bousculant dans son esprit.

_« T'es en colère parce qu'on a perdu ou parce que t'auras pas de rencard avec Mika ? » _

C'était le pire moment pour que Daishou débarque.

Absolument rien ne tournait rond dans sa vie, sans doute parce qu'il prenait toujours les pires décisions possibles.

Sa détresse devait être évidente, car à la seconde où le regard de Daishou croisa le sien, son expression changea complètement. Il fit un pas vers lui, et avant que Kuroo puisse prononcer un mot, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne rends pas ça plus gênant que ça l'est déjà, soupira Daishou.

Kuroo était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais il laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Daishou quelques instants.

\- C'est pas la fin de la compétition, dit-il d'une voix plus douce que ce à quoi Kuroo était habitué de sa part.

\- Tu me ressors ce que j'ai dit aux autres ? ricana faiblement Kuroo.

Daishou recula pour le regarder dans les yeux et la chaleur de son étreinte lui manqua immédiatement.

\- Parce que t'as dit la vérité. On gagne le prochain match et on va aux nationales. Et même si on le perd –

\- On le perdra pas.

Il n'en savait rien. Mais c'était ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'entendre.

\- Désolé pour cette scène pathétique, soupira Kuroo. On peut y retourner.

Daishou le retint par le bras.

\- T'excuses pas. Je préfère que tu me dises ce que t'as sur le cœur plutôt que tu gardes ça pour toi jusqu'à ce que ça soit plus possible. Alors… (un sourire éclaira lentement son visage) sois aussi pathétique que tu veux avec moi, j'ai l'habitude. Mais quand on sort d'ici, t'as pas intérêt à montrer ce visage à tous ces losers dehors.

\- C'est un vrai talent, cette façon que t'as de m'insulter même quand t'essaies d'être sympa.

\- Je t'ai fait sourire quand même, la fin justifie les moyens. On s'arrache, _loser_.

Kuroo le suivit, tâchant de ne pas trop penser à combien Daishou regretterait d'avoir fait l'effort de le réconforter une fois qu'il saurait tout à propos des lettres. Décidant que c'était un problème pour le lendemain, il occulta cette pensée de son esprit et rejoignit le reste de Nohebi afin de retourner jusqu'à, car qui les ramènerait chez eux.

\- Ces putain de serpents, persifla l'ace d'une équipe qu'ils avaient écrasé l'année passée. Vous faites moins les malins maintenant, hein ?

Kuroo l'ignora et continua à mener son groupe vers la sortie, mais son vice-capitaine plissa le nez comme s'il était face à un spécimen particulièrement répugnant de ver de terre.

\- Poussez-vous les pouilleux, fit Daishou. Je parle pas aux équipes qui ont jamais été au moins une fois aux nationales.

\- Et bonne soirée à vous surtout, ajouta Kuroo. On se fera une joie de vous mettre une raclée aux qualifs de printemps.

\- Bye-bye les losers, conclut Hiroo pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! hurla l'un d'entre eux alors qu'ils étaient déjà loin. Vous venez de perdre !

_Mais ce n'est que le début_, pensa Kuroo_. On en a pas terminé._

* * *

_Chère Mika, _

_Merci d'être venue nous encourager. T'as dû être déçue. Pas autant que moi quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais aussi perdu mon pari._

* * *

_Suguru,_

_C'était quand même un beau match. Et tes services étaient au top. J'espère que t'es pas trop triste quand même. On aura d'autres occasions de se voir._

_Avec toute mon affection, Mika._

* * *

_Chère Mika,_

_Merci encore d'avoir essayé de me réconforter. Je sais qu'on avait dit que je t'inviterais à sortir si je gagnais le match, mais j'ai quand même envie de te voir. Si ça te dérange pas d'être vue en compagnie d'un loser tel que moi, bien sûr._

_Suguru_

Kuroo aurait préféré que Daishou ait envie de sortir avec lui sans devoir se cacher derrière des lettres, mais il était trop tard, de toute façon. Il lui répondit en proposant un parc à quelques stations de métro de leur lycée.

Il était temps d'assumer ses conneries monumentales.

\- Tiens donc, dit Daishou, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau. Quelle surprise de te croiser ici.

Son ton indiquait qu'il ressentait tout sauf de l'étonnement. Le parc était presque désert et seules quelques feuilles mortes arpentaient les allées, soulevées par la brise d'automne. Kuroo expira un nuage de vapeur, le cœur lourd.

\- Tu savais, murmura-t-il.

Le regard de Daishou était de glace.

\- Bien sûr que je savais, bougre d'imbécile. Je suis pas aussi con que t'as l'air de le penser.

\- Quand est-ce que t'as compris ?

\- Y'a une semaine.

\- Une semaine ? Ça fait _une semaine_ que tu fais semblant ?

Il savait au moment où il était venu chez Kuroo réviser pour l'examen de chimie. Il savait le soir du match contre Nekoma.

Et ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être là quand Kuroo avait besoin de lui.

\- Et alors, tu vas me faire la morale en plus ? Ça en faisait bien trois que tu te payais ma tête. Tu devais bien te marrer, mais t'es pas le plus malin de nous deux.

\- Écoute Daishou, je –

\- Non, ferme-la. Je crois que t'en as dit assez depuis le début. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je m'en rendrais jamais compte ? Et pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ça t'amusais tant que ça de me pourrir la vie, hein ?

\- Au début, murmura Kuroo.

\- Comment ça au début, s'écria Daishou, fou de rage. Tu crois que tu peux me dire des trucs comme ça tous les jours pendant _un mois_ puis me sortir des excuses à la con ?

\- Daishou, je suis désolé.

Ces mots ne firent qu'attiser la rage de Daishou, si bien qu'il se jeta sur lui. Kuroo vacilla sous l'effet de la surprise et s'écroula dans les feuilles mortes, entraînant Daishou dans sa chute. Indifférent à leur position des plus inconfortables, ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je m'en fous complètement de tes excuses, cria t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère. Ça aurait pu durer encore des semaines ces conneries si je m'étais rendu compte de rien, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule.

Le visage de Kuroo se décomposa lorsqu'il sentit une larme s'écraser sur sa joue. Daishou finit par lâcher le col de son manteau.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit toutes ces choses, si t'en pensais pas un mot, pourquoi t'as fait semblant de t'intéresser à moi ? Et tous ces trucs que tu m'as dit après les entraînements, tu te foutais de ma gueule aussi ?

\- Je faisais pas semblant, murmura Kuroo en se relevant. Je t'assure que je faisais pas semblant.

\- Alors pourquoi –

\- Oui, l'interrompit Kuroo, au début j'ai fait ça pour t'emmerder et c'était vraiment pas malin de ma part, je le sais. Mais après, après j'ai fini par me rendre compte que la vraie raison pour laquelle j'arrivais pas à arrêter de t'envoyer ces messages… c'était que j'aurais voulu être elle. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire tout ça sans faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Parce que tu les pensais ? murmura Daishou. Toutes ces choses que t'as écrites ?

\- Chaque mot, répondit Kuroo.

Daishou secoua la tête avec un rire sans joie.

\- Comment tu veux que je te croie après ce que t'as fait ?

Il se sentait trahi – et à juste titre, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que Kuroo lui avait fait.

\- Tu te rends compte que j'ai passé des jours à me demander ce qui clochait chez moi, parce que je commençais à penser à toi plutôt qu'à elle et finalement ça n'a pas la moindre importance –

Kuroo songea qu'il n'en était plus à une décision stupide près et posa une main sur la nuque de Daishou pour l'attirer contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec autant de douceur qu'il en était capable et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, Daishou ne le repoussa pas.

\- T'es complètement taré, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce que j'ai fait était totalement stupide et j'aurai pas dû, dit Kuroo. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Daishou passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, déboussolé.

\- Tu t'excuses pour les lettres ou pour m'avoir embrassé ?

\- Pour les lettres. Mais je peux aussi m'excuser pour ça, si tu veux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kuroo ? soupira Daishou. J'y comprends plus rien.

\- Toi, murmura Kuroo. Je veux pouvoir te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit ces dernières semaines sans avoir besoin de faire semblant d'être Mika.

\- Je comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais subitement des doutes sur ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais à chaque fois que je repensais à ces lettres je me faisais une raison. Je pouvais pas être amoureux de toi, parce que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Et finalement –

Kuroo le regarda dans les yeux et sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure lorsqu'il acheva la phrase de Daishou à sa place :

\- Finalement c'était moi, dans les deux cas.

Daishou secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Je me fais avoir quoiqu'il arrive.

Kuroo soupira.

\- Je te demande pardon.

Et il le pensait, il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère de toute sa vie, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que Daishou lui pardonne.

Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, Daishou se pencha vers lui.

\- Dis-le.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que Daishou voulait dire. Finalement, à l'issue de secondes aussi longues que des heures il entrevit ce qu'il attendait de lui à travers son regard perçant.

Kuroo ne s'imaginait pas vraiment prononcer ces mots pour la première fois allongé dans les feuilles mortes d'un parc désert avec son ennemi juré penché au-dessus de lui, l'air aussi glaçant que s'il s'apprêtait à l'égorger au moindre faux pas.

Il les prononça tout de même.

\- T'es vraiment trop con, murmura Daishou.

Kuroo préféra lui rendre son baiser plutôt que de démentir. Il avait complètement raison, de toute façon.

\- Si ça se trouve, tout ça faisait partie d'un plan très élaboré pour me faire tomber amoureux de toi, finit par souffler Daishou.

Kuroo garda ses yeux rivés vers les siens.

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Ouais. Ouais ça a marché. (Il fronça les sourcils) Efface tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage, t'as _intérêt_ à te rattraper pour ce que tu m'as fait.

\- J'imagine que t'as quelques idées.

\- Crois-moi, t'es loin de pouvoir imaginer à quoi je pense.

x

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, kiss kiss

**Aeli**


End file.
